STORY CHALLENGE!
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: This is a Story Challenge. I honestly can't figure out where else to put it as Lucifer doesn't seem to have a community that I can find at least so, let me know if I did something wrong. Either way, enjoy.
1. Story Challenge

Hay everyone! I know I've dropped off the face of the earth for a long time now, and I sincerely apologize. Between a career, hellush amount of writers block and just plain lack of time to finally sit down and type I've been running around like crazy. So I hope this will make up for it just a little bit. I am issuing my VERY FIRST Writer's Challenge! YAY! Please notify me of an submissions via private message on this site and include the name of the challenge in the story description.

The best stories will be put up on my profile and ranked in order from my personal favorite and so on. The 1st place author will get to decide which story of mine I update next and will also be submitted to my other personal Social media websites with a link to their story. Other prizes may be included and discussed with me privately. 2nd place will get to choose from one of my unfinished works currently up for adoption or ones I personally would like to see continued but can not do so myself. 3rd place will get a personal shout out in the next update I submit with their story and where to find it. All of my personal favorites will be marked as such, the links and authord included on my profile page.

Other favorites of mine will be marked as such and listed on my profile. The stories will be judged by not only myself but also via community and voting poll. In total there will be 6 prizes given out. 3 for the community favorites and 3 for my personal favorites and they will be labeled as such. The story itself will be judged on how closely it follows the rules and guidelines of the challenge, it's overall creativity, how well it has been thought out and by the consistency of the shows characters. I expect that the characters will be a little OOC but try to not go crazy with it.

 **The time span for the top 3 Community favorites and the top 3 personal favorites is 30 days from this date: May 7th 2016 -June 7th 2016. Midnight on both day will be the start and end of the main challenge.**

 **I do ask that all submissions be completed before being posted. And that they met the standards of this challenge. I will happily read and name any late submissions if you simply just want to try it out even after the challenge has ended. Personally I love reading any challenge stories so send me a pm to tell me about it or mark it as such in the title or in its description.**

 **If you feel I have missed your submission for any reason, again let me know I will happily look at it and discuss it with you.**

 **Here are the rules/guidelines (aside from the normal fanfiction website's rules)**

 **1\. Must be a Lucifer TV fanfiction.** Meaning it has to be a fanfiction story based on the characters in the TV show Lucifer. I know it was also a comic as well, if you'd like to include some references to the comic by all means do so. If you want to pull a Deadpool and break the fourth wall about the comic... I say go for it! It's your story.

However: I will be excluding any AU or Crossover fanfictions. Cameos are fine just keep it tasteful. No random Parody type events please.

 **2\. Submissions must include the song I wear a Halo by Hailey James Scott.** You can do that via song fic, have Lucifer sing it, play it on the piano, have Chole sing it or play it, have Trixie play it on her boom box or ipod... Hell you can it playing on the radio while Lucifer and Chole are fooling around in the back seat of a squad in an alley way for all I care! Just include it within the story in some way and I'll be happy.

 **3\. Character pairings: Lucifer x Chole pairings are preferred. However other pairings will be accepted.** But I will stress that **if you include Trixie in a Rated M story due to sexual situations and Trixie is a participant in said sexual activities:** **TRIXIE MUST BE 18 OR OLDER IN THEM!** **I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY UNDERAGED M RATED SUBMISSIONS! NOR WILL I READ THEM!** Trixie may be included in any submissions of any rating but please do not have anything that could be considered to be pedophilia. Now, if you want Lucifer and Chole or two other characters do the deed and afterwards get walked in on my Trixie (keep it innocent) in a humorous twist. That's perfectly fine by me. I love humor genres and would happily read them. Just keep it with in reason and in good taste. Ok?

Also if you include an OC in the story NO MARY SUE CHARACTERS! Try to keep it creative and well written, please. Well written OC characters are however perfectly fine.

 **4\. Ratings: Any rating is acceptable. Just please keep it tasteful. No unnecessary smut, gore or the like that doesn't add to the story line.**

 **5\. SUBMISSIONS MUST HAVE A PLOT AND STORY LINE OF SOME KIND.** Pretty self explanatory.

 **6\. Genres: All genres** **EXCEPT PARODY** **will be** **acceptable.** I want this to be a truly good and well thought out challenge so, I'm excluding parodies. Please keep it creative and tasteful. Humor is perfectly fine but not a full blown parody.

 **7\. NO TEXT TALK AS MAIN DIALOGUE.** I do not want to see dialogue that looks like: And Lucifer said 2 Chole, "R u Ok? Want 2 Tlk?" Got it? Full words, proper grammar and spelling. If you have a Beta, use them. If you have spell check/ grammar check use it. I want to be able understand what is being written. Unless the characters are literally texting each other on a Nokia phone I don't want to see any text talk. However if you have the characters literally texting each other for the entire story, I'll allow some text talk. Honestly I'd love to see if a story can be done that way and still come out as well written. If that's your idea, go for I'd love to see it attempted.

 **8\. Please have all submissions in English.** I know that not everyone speaks English as their native tongue but if you can read this challenge I'm guessing you can understand at least enough of it to ask a Beta or other writer to translate it fully. If you do that please let me know Via private Message to avoid stories being stolen. If I find out you stole your submission from someone else. I will report it as such to the site and will not read or acknowledge any other submission you post. Period.

 **9\. Watch your format! Remember to properly space and separate your paragraphs, mark changing POVS, flasbacks or flash fowards.**

 **10\. There will NOT BE a word/character maximum on the submissions. However a MINIMUM of 1.5-2 thousand words is required. That means no poetry please. As much as I love poems this is a STORY CHALLENGE.**

 **11\. Characters involved / other stuff :** just to make this VERY CLEAR. The main characters should match the ones in the TV show Lucifer. For the most part the authors will have free reign over their story. All I ask it that is it kept tasteful and creative. Lastly HAVE FUN! Let the creative juices flow freely!

* * *

If you have any questions Pm me.


	2. Update

Hello again everyone! I am sad to say that we are getting close to the end of this month and only one entry has been submitted. ? So I am guessing either no one likes the challenge (which I doubt slightly as several people have expressed intrest in it) I am being horribly impatient (Very likely as it is a virtue that I do not have. LOL!) or lastly people need more time to write.

So I have decided to add some more time to the challenge. Instead of it ending on the 7th of June... The challenge will now end on June 20th at midnight Central Time UTC - 6:00. I however sincerely hope that there will be more than one entry and that I will get to read them soon.

Sincerely,

Nyx


	3. new 3 prompt challenge!

Ok... 1 person actually wrote for my last challenge... I'm quite sad about that. But hopefully more people are interested in this one.

Plot bunny has been bugging me about this one. And just because I still would like to see something done with the last challenge this will be a multi themed challenge.

Here are the 3 themes you can chose from:

The first prompt is the song or word (if you want) **Halo** if you go with the song version then it should be the same song that was the theme in the first challenge see the details for that one in the previous chapters. Those guidelines still apply.

The second song prompt is the song **Plagues of Egypt** Now if you chose this theme it must be a song fic between the character Lucifer and one or more of his Archangel brothers. You can add in an OC character as long as they are an Archangel. The time line must also be set around Lucifer's fall before or immediately after.

The third and final word prompt is **Brother(s)** There really aren't many stories about Lucifer and his brothers out there that I have seen. Time line can be whenever, fluffy or Violent, and what ever rating. All I ask is that you follow this sites rules as far as M rated content. Otherwise I say go nuts.

No time limit. No word limit. List what theme you're using in the disclaimer or decription. And let's see what you all can do. The next season will be starting up soon and I'm excited to see what it'll bring. So let's kick it off with a fun challenge and see where it goes!


	4. lyrics for Halo prompt 1

Ok, because I feel like my first challenge was mostly left unnoticed due to people not knowing the song I decided to just post the lyrics to both song prompts. So that way even if you don't know the song you have the lyrics so you can still do the challenge.

HALEY JAMES SCOTT

Halo Lyrics

I never promised you a ray of light,

I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,

I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.

Why do you put me on a pedestal,

I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,

So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

PROMOTED CONTENTTake Long Walks on the Beach FEATURED VIDEO11 Delicious Misheard Lyrics About FoodFEATURED VIDEO8 More Hilarious Misheard Lyrics About FoodFEATURED VIDEOWhat's That Line?FEATURED VIDEOJared Leto Compares Writing A Song To Having A Kid

I always said that I would make mistakes,

I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,

I fall as hard as I try

So don't be blinded

See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,

so pull me from that pedestal,

I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me

But In your eyes

I am something above you

Its only in your mind

Only in your mind

I wear a

I wear a

I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaaa ha-ha halo


	5. lyrics for Plagues of Egypt prompt 2

[Chorus]

Thus saith the Lord:

Since you refuse to free my people

All through the land of Egypt...

I send a pestilence and plague

Into your house, into your bed

Into your streams, into your streets

Into your drink, into your bread

Upon your cattle, on your sheep

Upon your oxen in your field

Into your dreams, into your sleep

Until you break, until you yield

I send the swarm, I send the horde

Thus saith the Lord

[Moses]

Once I called you brother

Once I thought the chance

to make you laugh

Was all I ever wanted...

[Chorus]

I send the thunder from the sky

I send the fire raining down

[Moses]

And even now I wish that God

had chose another

Serving as your foe on his behalf

Is the last thing that I wanted...

[Chorus]

I send a hail of burning ice

On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

[Moses]

This was my home

All this pain and devastation

How it tortures me inside

All the innocent who suffer

From your stubbornness and pride...

[Chorus]

I send the locusts on a wind

Such as the world has never seen

On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk

Until there's nothing left of green

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Thus saith the Lord!

[Moses]

You who I called brother

Why must you call down another blow?

[Chorus]

I send my scourge, I send my sword

[Moses]

Let my people go

[Moses and Chorus]

Thus saith the Lord

[Rameses]

You who I called brother

How could you have come to hate me so?

Is this what you wanted?

[Chorus]

I send the swarm, I send the horde...

[Rameses]

Then let my heart be hardened

And never mind how high the cost may grow

This will still be so:

I will never let your people go...

[Chorus]

Thus saith the Lord:

[Moses]

Thus saith the Lord:

[Rameses]

I will not...

[Both]

Let my/ let your people go!


End file.
